


Sunshine

by Sunhawk16



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: So anybody remember that weird vampire fic I did ages ago?Memory and the follow-up ficlet Vintage?  Here would be one more dip into that pool.  This was posted on day 3 for the 12 days of Christmas 2017.Since this is a vampire ficlet, past death is sort of implied. Heero POV.Kind of maudlin, I guess, and not a sign of Christmas about it, but I did mention the bottom of the barrel, didn't I? >_>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So anybody remember that weird vampire fic I did ages ago?   
> Memory and the follow-up ficlet Vintage? Here would be one more dip into that pool. This was posted on day 3 for the 12 days of Christmas 2017.  
> Since this is a vampire ficlet, past death is sort of implied. Heero POV.  
> Kind of maudlin, I guess, and not a sign of Christmas about it, but I did mention the bottom of the barrel, didn't I? >_>

He brings me sunshine. Light. Filtering through the green leaves of a spring morning. Playing across the surface of a rippling pond. Dust motes dancing in the glow of it.

He brings me the scent of skin warmed from napping in a pool of it. The sweet taste of apples ripened by it. The lulling drone of dragonflies basking in it. The feel of the heat on his upturned face.

He hoards these things for me through the long hours of my sleeping, comes to me in that time when all of those things are fading away, and with a drop of his precious blood… shares it with me.

It is a joy that is so sharp it cuts.

When I am still too weak from the sleep that is more than sleep, to harm him with the need it brings to me. While the night seeps in and leeches away those very things.

It is a gift beyond price. A gift fraught with no little danger to him. A gift that he brings of his own volition. I would never ask it of him… have never asked it of him.

It is a gift born of his understanding of the prices I’ve paid for what was done to me. Of all I have lost. A gift bound up with the fears he carries of that very cost. Becoming what I am is his greatest fear. Beyond fear… his greatest terror.

And yet. Were I to ask it of him, were I to tell him my own greatest terror is living out the rest of my immortality without him… he would allow it. He would lose the light… the sunshine… the warmth… life, to keep me from bearing it alone.

But I can’t take those things from him. Would never doom him to be what I have been made to be. He will age. His time will come. Being a ‘shifter, not for a long while… but his time will come. And when it happens… when the inevitable happens… I will lay him to rest in this place we have made for ourselves. In this peaceful, green, bright and sunny place.

And I will lie down upon his grave and wait for the sunrise… wait for him to share the light with me one last time.


End file.
